PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Georgia Diabetes Translation Research Center (GDTRC) Enrichment Program will serve a critical role of embedding a culture of diabetes translation research at center collaborating institutions (Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, and Georgia Institute of Technology) and at other institutions in Atlanta, the state of Georgia, and the Southeastern United States. The Enrichment Program will orchestrate a broad range of educational and dissemination activities and serve as a focal point for interaction and collaboration among GDTRC Core Faculty, members of all levels (from junior [student] to senior [established investigators]) and all affiliations (local, state, and regional partner institutions). The Enrichment Program will also be closely integrated with the GDTRC Pilot and Feasibility Program, providing a channel to share opportunities, link collaborators, and also a forum for skills development (e.g., seminars and workshops on grant preparation and presenting at conferences). Throughout the year, the Enrichment Program will invite academic leaders across GDTRC institutions to efficiently contribute to educational programs to keep researchers abreast of the latest developments in the field of diabetes translation research and create a network that will facilitate cross- disciplinary collaborative projects for young investigators, graduate students, and post-doctoral fellows. In addition, the program will leverage the Leadership Team's extensive networks to invite visiting lectures from national and international leaders in the field. The Enrichment Program's specific aims are to 1) create an educational and academic environment that will guide and inform innovative research questions regarding translation of diabetes detection, prevention, and management interventions for clinics and communities; 2) enhance interaction and synergies across basic and social scientists, health care providers of all sorts, community leaders, and policy-makers by organizing and participating in local, regional, and national scientific meetings; and 3) facilitating translation of new knowledge in diabetes to improve the lives of people with diabetes. The Enrichment Program includes a number of innovations such as web-based Continuing Medical Education research seminars on diabetes translation research; a commitment from Primary Care Diabetes to publish an annual review of ?Advances in Diabetes Translation Research;? leveraging existing funded center resources (e.g., ?studio consultation? [presentation and feedback] opportunities for junior investigators with the NIH-funded Atlanta Clinical and Translation Science Institute's biostatistics core); and integration with GDTRC's Regional Core and its dissemination platforms (online interactive peer network, open-access resource library where all presentations will be archived, and email and social media accounts). Dr. Guillermo Umpierrez, from the Emory School of Medicine, and Dr. Melissa Faulkner, from the School of Nursing at Emory, will direct the Enrichment Program and facilitate and encourage the participation of an outstanding multi-disciplinary team of experienced clinical researchers and educators.